Decadence avec Elegance
by Robenchanted
Summary: Dominique,modelo bem sucedida e sexualmente resolvida,anda entediada com a vida vazia das passarelas.Rob,ator britânico no auge de sua carreira.O que esses estranhos têm em comum?Luxúria.O que um significa para o outro? Nada. O que pode acontecer? Tudo.
1. A Festa

**Decadence avec Elegance**

**Capítulo 1 – A Festa**

**Notas Iniciais:**

Esta é minha primeira 'short-fic', e claro, é inspirada em Robert Pattinson. Porém, sintam-se à vontade para imaginar os personagens conforme desejarem.  
>Publicarei a história dividida em seis partes, cada uma se passando em um ambiente diferente.<p>

Trilha sonora: I put a spell on you (David Gilmour feat Mica Paris)  
>Espero que gostem e, por favor, não esqueçam de deixar reviews, é importante saber se estou caminhando na direção correta.<p>

Trailer de Decadence avec Elegance:

( /watch?v=wG08S4Fj7h4 )

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>"I don't care if you don't want me... 'cause I'm yours, yours, yours, anyhow."<strong> [I put a spell on you - Jay Hawkins]

**Dominique PDV**

**A festa no Palacete**

Paris,

O salão estava quase vazio. Alguns endinheirados bêbados jogavam conversa fora com garotas belas que prestavam menos atenção em sua conversa do que em seus relógios _Cartier._

Agora era possível observar melhor o esplendor do luxuoso recinto, nascido para emoldurar as reuniões mais glamourosas de um setor da sociedade quase inalcançável. Um seleto grupo de pessoas que criaram uma atmosfera tão mística e irreal em torno de si, que era quase aceitável crer que tal perfeição era possível.

Para mim aquilo tudo era muito sem significado e cansativo.

Eu só queria ficar ali bebendo champagne requintado, tentando aplacar aquele calor interno que despertava um desejo inexplicável dentro de mim. Beberia até o ponto de esquecer que eu voltaria para meu apartamento vazio e dormiria mais uma noite sozinha.

Permaneci sentada por mais alguns minutos observando jovens garotas se esforçando para manter a dignidade dentro de seus sapatos de grife apertados, competindo para ser a mais interessante nas idas duas horas da manhã daquele entediante evento de moda.

Havia um homem em seus quarenta e tantos anos, com um bronzeado alaranjado e cabelos grisalhos falando alto e distintamente, cercado por pessoas eufóricas demais para o horário – via-se que já tinham bebido ou outras coisas mais além da conta.

Observei minha figura pálida no espelho finamente decorado com ornamentos no estilo barroco. Esta noite eu estava especialmente bonita.

Minha maquiagem ressaltando o azul profundo dos meus olhos com sombras escuras e um batom clarinho que apagava o contorno dos meus lábios, mas com eficiência deixava minha aparência misteriosa e passava o recado: não estou para conversa.

Anos convivendo em um meio onde tudo se tratava de luxo e boa aparência fizeram com que eu desenvolvesse um senso apurado de como usar esses atributos em meu favor. E pelo mesmo motivo, com o tempo, despertou um desprezo crescente por todas aquelas futilidades. Ainda assim eu não os descartava completamente quando podia tirar vantagem deles.

Acabei me dando por vencida, constatando que aquela noite não me renderia mais nada nem mudaria minha condição. Levantei do assento acolchoado de veludo e desfilei preguiçosamente meu vestido longo azul-petróleo pelo salão, examinando o ambiente em busca de qualquer coisa que despertasse meu interesse. Já começava a ter uma agradável sensação de leve torpor, efeito das taças de champagne que havia tomado propositalmente em excesso. Agora sim eu estava satisfeita, pronta para ir embora.

Uma visão ao final do salão, fumando, apoiado na opulenta portada que dava passagem para o terraço do palacete, me fez mudar de idéia. Parei no meio do ambiente diante daquela figura longilínea, testa reta alinhada com o nariz também reto, formando um perfil que parecia aquelas esculturas italianas lapidadas por Michelangelo. Seu visual nostálgico tinha as aparências de um James Dean moderno, perfeitamente embrulhado em um terno cinza de fio acetinado – um Marc Jacobs, sem dúvida – simplesmente delicioso.

Senti um beliscado em meu útero, lançando uma corrente de adrenalina até a superfície da minha pele. Eu precisava tê-lo. Agora.

Não me sentia nem um pouco inibida, na verdade, eu era quase uma profissional nesse tipo de conquista. Eu sabia o que queria e como conseguir isso.

Peguei duas taças de prosseco da bandeja que o último garçom servia e me dirigi ao meu alvo, passando pela portada tão próximo dele que ele poderia sentir meu perfume. Estendi uma taça da bebida para o desconhecido, me posicionando diante dele e examinando-o atentamente agora que estava mais próximo.

Gostei do que vi. Ele realmente parecia uma escultura. Sua expressão compenetrada meu deu a sensação de que ele estava profundamente imerso em algum pensamento misterioso.

Sobrancelhas grossas escondiam seu olhar, como cortinas em grandes janelas, protegendo o que está escondido lá dentro. Não tinha certeza se a cor de seus olhos era verde ou azul acinzentado, a iluminação branda do local não ajudava muito. No entanto aqueles olhos imediatamente me hipnotizaram e, por alguns instantes, minha mente ficou embaralhada e eu quase esqueci o que estava fazendo ali.

- Última dose de glamour da noite – Sorri tentativamente.

- Um pouco de glamour nunca é demais, não é mesmo? – o estranho aceitou minha oferta gentilmente e devolveu um sorriso torto, soltando uma lufada de fumaça de seu cigarro e juntando as sobrancelhas formando uma ruga na testa.

- Talvez, mas não é algo que desperte meu interesse.

- E o que interessa você a uma hora dessas da madrugada? – O estranho provocou, inclinando-se em minha direção. Mais um pouco e eu me atiraria contra ele e me penduraria em seu pescoço.

- Definitivamente não é glamour – respondi me afastando dele, caminhando lentamente em direção à balaustrada do terraço, contornando uma enorme mesa de mármore Calacata Gold que se apoiava sobre um robusto pé de madeira trabalhada, permitindo que ele tivesse uma visão geral de minhas costas nuas e de minhas formas, delineadas pelo tecido suave de seda do vestido.

– Talvez esteja pensando em um meio de fazer com que esta noite não tenha sido completamente perdida – continuei, parando diante do parapeito, pus a taça apoiada sobre a balaustrada e olhei para o vasto jardim do palacete, ornamentado com as cores variadas da vegetação, dando os primeiros indícios que a primavera já havia iniciado.

Minha presa caminhou em minha direção através dos ladrilhos em preto-e-branco, que formavam uma espécie de tabuleiro de xadrez em escala humana, se aproximando deliberadamente mais do que a distância normal que dois desconhecidos se permitem estar.

Senti sua presença muito perto de mim, como se ele estivesse emanando uma onda que se propagava e me capturava por trás. Seu braço roçou a lateral do meu corpo quando ele colocou sua taça de prosseco no parapeito, ao lado da minha. Ouvi sua voz próxima de meu ouvido:

- Podemos dar um jeito nisso... – Respondeu com uma voz rouca que arrepiou os pelinhos na minha nuca - A propósito, sou Robert. Meus amigos me chamam de Rob.

- Dominique. Quem sabe daqui a alguns instantes, quando estivermos mais íntimos, você pode me chamar de Nick, como meus amigos me chamam – respondi diretamente, me inclinando sobre o parapeito sabendo que, com nossa proximidade, inevitavelmente meu derrière encostaria de leve em sua área de lazer.

Percebi que ele prendeu a respiração com o contato inesperado e sorri maliciosamente sem que ele visse e imediatamente senti minha calcinha molhando de excitação.

- Olá Nick,acho que já estamos íntimos o suficiente – Robert cumprimentou bem-humorado.

Dei uma risadinha alta e mudei de posição, transferindo o peso de uma perna para a outra em um movimento lento, pressionando um pouco mais meu traseiro contra o corpo dele e senti seu membro se manifestando entre minhas nádegas, sobre o tecido fino de meu vestido.

Eu poderia prolongar aquelas provocações por mais algum tempo, mas eu não estava interessada em uma sessão romântica na sacada de uma residência antiga em plena primavera de Paris.

Eu queria uma transa rápida que satisfizesse o desejo que me consumiu a noite inteira. Robert acendeu a faísca que eu precisava para me incendiar de luxúria ao final da festa.

Posicionei-me ereta novamente e me virei de frente para Rob, seus olhos agora estavam brilhando em chamas de desejo. Ele parecia totalmente disposto a participar de minha envolvente investida, completamente fascinado com minha desenvoltura.

- Você é bem direta ao ponto, eu gosto disso.

- Não vejo necessidade de retardar algo que eu sei que quero agora e que é inevitável.

- Quem sou eu para me opor à sua vontade...

Dito isto, pôs sua mão em meu quadril e me puxou para junto de si, me envolvendo em um beijo voraz, urgente e eu respondi com a mesma disposição, saboreando-o, bebendo sua saliva enquanto nossas mãos exploravam cada proeminência e cada depressão de nossos corpos, fazendo um reconhecimento de campo.

Entregues às carícias, não demos muita importância à presença de alguns convidados restantes no interior do salão, que mal se davam conta do que acontecia ali no terraço.

O estado de semi-embriaguez que o champagne me causou só excitou mais minhas terminações nervosas que se tornaram mais sensíveis a cada toque, cada textura que entrava em contato com minha pele. Com os olhos fechados, eu simplesmente me deixei mergulhar naquele mar de sensações táteis, sons e perfumes.

Robert tinha um cheiro gostoso de álcool misturado com perfume masculino e cigarro. Era aquele tipo de homem que consegue fazer cigarro e bebida ter um gosto bom, quando experimentados diretamente em sua boca.

Meus dedos passeavam por sua nuca penetrando na floresta de seus cabelos cor de bronze, segurando-o firmemente e controlando a pressão entre nossas bocas. Tracei o contorno de sua mandíbula com a ponta de minha língua sentindo sua barba levemente por fazer espetando, até alcançar o lobo de sua orelha. Sussurrando incoerentemente em seu ouvido, dava algumas mordicadas na ponta e, cada vez que eu aumentava a pressão das mordidas, mais forte ele apertava minha bunda, me pressionando contra sua volumosa ereção.

Minha outra mão deslizou por seu peito tateando o abdômen definido até o cós da fina calça Marc Jacobs cinza e habilmente desabotoei o cinto e baixei o zíper da calça. Virei nossos corpos posicionando-o contra a balaustrada e fui descendo beijando e arranhando meus dentes ao longo de seu pescoço, descendo em direção ao meu objeto de desejo.

Robert se apoiava contra a balaustrada com uma mão e com a outra segurava meus cabelos firmemente. Ajoelhei-me diante dele e habilmente tirei seu membro rígido de dentro da cueca boxer da mesma cor da calça que ele vestia. Adoro homens com senso de estilo, e tinha ali um tipo genuíno entre minhas mãos.

Sem perder tempo, acariciei-o com as duas mãos, com o rosto voltado para o alto, assistindo a cada reação em seus olhos. Eu tinha consciência do impacto que havia causado com minha abordagem inesperada, aquilo excitava a mim tanto quanto a ele.

Deslizei uma mão para o traseiro dele e apertei com força e comecei a lamber a cabeça úmida de seu membro em movimentos circulares e espalhando a lubrificação por toda sua extensão.

Que gloriosa visão a daquele homem divino se contorcendo de prazer em minhas mãos. Ele agarrava meus cabelos com mais força controlando a intensidade do movimento.

Eu já estava no ponto, precisava senti-lo dentro de mim imediatamente. Acho que estávamos em plena sintonia, pois quando este pensamento passou pela minha cabeça ele murmurou com os dentes cerrados:

- Porra, você vai acabar comigo, eu vou gozar na sua boca se continuar assim!

Dizendo isso, Robert agarrou abruptamente meus dois braços e me ergueu mergulhando o rosto entre meus cabelos e me empurrando em direção à grande mesa de mármore atrás de mim, desceu as duas mãos para minha bunda e segurando-a firme, suspendeu-me me posicionando sobre a mesa.

Deitei-me sobre a pedra fria com os braços abertos e arqueando minha coluna enquanto Robert afastava minhas longas pernas apoiando meus pés sobre o guarda-corpo da sacada.

Louca de tesão e inebriada pelo álcool, implorei para que aquele deus grego me possuísse naquele instante.

- Eu quero você agora.

Solícito, Robert deslizou seu longo dedo pela parte interna de minha coxa e enfiou-o na parte de baixo de minha calcinha de renda preta com cetim, roçando de leve em meu clitóris, o que lançou uma onde de calor percorrendo minhas veias até se apoderar de todo meu ser. Arrastou a lingerie ao longo de minhas pernas, até passar pelas sandálias salto 15 que eu havia ganhando em um desfile há algumas semanas, e guardou-a no bolso lateral de sua impecável calça social.

Robert introduziu com urgência toda a extensão de seu membro de uma vez em mim, invadindo-me impiedosamente em uma dança rápida e precisa, dilatando meus músculos internos e me preenchendo por completo.

Nossas respirações aceleravam em sincronia e a cada penetração os movimentos se tornavam mais frenéticos. Mordi o lábio inferior com força para conter um gemido alto, joguei a cabeça para trás me deliciando com o conjunto de sensações que brotavam dentro de mim.

Mais algumas investidas e Robert atingiu o clímax, desaguando seu prazer em mim e eu, quase que simultaneamente encontrei meu alívio, convulsionando em torno dele com os olhos bem abertos assistindo o espetáculo que era aquele belo estranho estremecendo de prazer entre minhas pernas.

Ele inclinou o tórax sobre mim, envolvendo as laterais da minha cintura me colocando sentada sobre a mesa. Beijou-me fervorosamente, como se fôssemos amantes que se encontravam após longo período de ausência.

- Você é simplesmente incrível – sussurrou sobre meus lábios túrgidos.

A voz dele estava rouca, e ele ofegante. Aquele homem era um poço de tesão sem fim. Tê-lo como amante oficial não seria má idéia... Mas eu não queria homens por perto complicando minha vida.

- Obrigada por salvar minha noite. Você não tem idéia de quão entediada eu estava. Agora vou dormir como um anjo.

- Poderíamos...

- Eu preciso ir, Robert.

- Espera, será que não podemos trocar algumas palavras? Quero dizer, isso tudo foi maravilhoso, inesperado. Você não pode negar, tenho certeza que sentiu o mesmo que eu.

Ah não, melodrama no final da noite depois de uma transa sensacional estava totalmente fora dos meus planos, preciso dar o fora daqui antes de arruinar o restante da minha noite e a sensação gostosa de relaxamento pós-orgasmo que eu estava curtindo tanto.

- Ok, senti o mesmo sim. Falamos sobre isso outra hora. Tenho um encontro com minha cama e já estou atrasada. Obrigada, você foi adorável, perfeito. Boa noite, Robert.

- Deixe que ao menos eu te leve para casa... Nick...

Ergui-me sobre meus pés, dei-lhe um leve beijo sobre seus lábios semi-abertos, completamente chocado, e afastei-me agilmente antes que ele tentasse me deter.

Caminhei rapidamente através do salão vazio, que agora parecia enorme com seu mobiliário requintado. Uma brisa fria da madrugada brincava com a barra do meu vestido subindo por minhas pernas me fazendo lembrar que estava sem calcinha. Meus lábios se retorceram em um discreto sorriso de contentamento. Isso definitivamente é muito sexy.

"Se não estivesse tão cansada e sem o menor espírito para ter companhia agora, eu teria levado Robert para casa para mais uma ou duas ou mais sessões loucas de sexo, desta vez sem pressa, me permitiria explorar melhor aquela fonte dos desejos maravilhosa que era aquele homem."

Recolhi minha pashmina e minha bolsa na chapelaria e dirigi-me ao ponto de táxi no outro lado do boulevard. Para minha sorte,o táxi não demorou muito, e quando deu partida seguindo pelo boulevard vazio, pude ver Robert se aproximando da entrada do palacete à minha procura.

Eu não podia negar que ele era maravilhoso, até onde eu conhecia. A idéia de vê-lo novamente também não era de todo reprovável. No entanto, ele não era o primeiro e nem seria o último homem maravilhoso que cruzou meu caminho e deixei passar por pura falta de interesse em me comprometer.

Estar durante boa parte da minha vida nesse universo onde as pessoas praticamente são objetos, ninguém se importa com ninguém a menos que tenha um sobrenome famoso e/ou uma conta bancária recheada, me fez construir em torno de mim uma fortaleza impenetrável, restrita somente a pessoas as quais eu conhecia de longa data e minha família.

Porém a vida em Paris era solitária o suficiente, já que minha família morava no interior do país, na região de Rhône-Alpes e quando eu não estava viajando pelo mundo a trabalho, me recolhia em meu mundinho particular, sem companhia para meus dias de descanso.

O táxi parou em frente a meu endereço na Rue De La Fontaine Au Roi, localizada no histórico bairro de Republique.


	2. O Ensaio Fotográfico

**Decadence avec Elegance - Capítulo 2**

**O Ensaio Fotográfico**

* * *

><p><strong>No chatêau escolhido para locação da Sessão de Fotos de uma famosa revista<strong>

**"Poor is the man whose pleasure depend on the permission of another"**

**Robert PDV**

Não sei por que esses produtores e editores marcam sessões de fotos cedo da manhã. Em geral, todos estão normalmente de ressaca de alguma bebedeira na noite anterior, com a cara deformada de cansaço... Definitivamente não podia dar certo. Ainda vou conversar com minha agente sobre isso. Ela precisa parar com essa história de me meter em todo editorial de revistas nos quais tentam transformar você em algum tipo de mercadoria que as mulheres ficam loucas para levar para casa sem saber exatamente o que estão comprando.

Eu estava exausto, com uma dor de cabeça desgraçada, não porque bebi demais na noite passada, e sim por que não dormi suficiente para recarregar as baterias.

Não me importaria se precisasse acordar cedo para gravar alguma cena de filme, como costumo fazer sem a menor dificuldade. O lance chato é essa história de marketing. Não sou um produto que precisa ser anunciado em comerciais para que as pessoas me vejam, se interessem e me comprem. Mas aparentemente minha agente não estava convencida disso e me metia nesses arranjos de sessões de fotos dizendo que fazia parte do negócio.

Bem, eu entendo de atuação, ainda preciso aprender muita coisa, eu sei. Mas é isso o que faço e com o que sei lidar. Deixo Sarah à vontade para lidar com essa parte de relações públicas que é a especialidade dela.

Então aqui estou eu em mais um palacete antigo de Paris para mais uma tediosa sessão de fotos. Espero que seja como um fuzilamento: rápido e sem dor.

Devo admitir que a equipe de profissionais é reconhecida pelo talento e excelentes trabalhos publicados, o que me deixava um pouco mais animado para fazer meu trabalho. Fui apresentando ao editor, um cara chamado Michel, um tipo que representava bem o estereótipo do homem francês: magro, vestindo roupas pretensiosamente consideradas 'autênticas' e um daqueles chapéus ridículos de velhotes aposentados que ficam nas praças jogando xadrez com os colegas de reumatismo.

Michel me explicou o conceito do trabalho. Ele queria criar uma atmosfera de glamour, poder e luxúria, me colocando como a figura no centro disso tudo, o cara poderoso completamente indiferente a todo o luxo e apelos que aquele universo significava. É, parece que escolheram a pessoa certa para encenar esse pequeno roteiro. Fiquei satisfeito em saber que havia algo novo e excitante para variar, e me ajudar a passar as horas. Talvez porque eu me identificasse de certo modo com esse arquétipo de 'homem poderoso'... Mas aquele mundo do luxo – e lixo – eu conhecia bem. E não me agradava. Mas sou um cara focado, não reclamo do que sei que faz parte do meu trabalho. Também não posso reclamar dos contratempos que acompanham as coisas boas que acontecem na minha vida, pois tudo o que tenho, seja bom ou ruim, é fruto das escolhas que faço.

Aquele palacete era o lugar perfeito para a empreitada. Tinha todos os componentes necessários para criar a atmosfera de luxo e luxúria idealizados pelo editor Michel.

Enquanto tomava um café quente para curar um pouco a ressaca e me despertar, uma assistente aproximou-se de mim, apresentou-se e indicou onde seria meu camarim improvisado, uma espécie de sala de descanso nos intervalos das sessões de fotos. Toda a equipe era muito profissional e solícita, realmente não tinha motivos para estar com o mau humor que insistia em me deixar com a cara fechada, muito introspectivo.

Fiquei na minha salinha repassando todas as instruções dadas por Michel, quando me dei conta que toda essa produção nada mais era que uma representação daquela noite incrível na qual fui surpreendido por aquela garota linda, Dominique... que coisa louca, nunca nada semelhante havia acontecido comigo. Já recebi diversas propostas indecentes, de mulheres mais novas, mais velhas, garotas literalmente se jogando sobre mim... Mas essa Dominique – Nick, para os íntimos – tinha uma altivez em sua atitude que era impossível julgá-la como se fosse uma garota qualquer. Ela não era uma garota qualquer. Mas sua determinação e autoconfiança me deixaram completamente desarmado, intrigado, querendo conhecê-la melhor e, claro, ter outra experiência extraordinária como aquela transa no terraço.

A imagem etérea dela naquele vestido fino azul escuro vinha rondando meus pensamentos feito uma fada daquelas descritas em "Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão" desde aquela noite. Ela era boa demais para ser verdade.

Clarisse, uma das assistentes bateu levemente na porta de meu camarim sussurrando:

- Monsieur P., o senhor está pronto?

- Sim. Mas por favor, me chame de Rob, certo? – Sorri sinceramente para ela, que respondeu timidamente,

- Tudo bem, desculpe-me Monsieur Rob. Mlle. Vallois e Mlle. Mercier já estão prontas. Monsieur Jacques também está a postos.

- Já estou indo.

Repliquei me levantando e acompanhando-a através do corredor até o salão onde a equipe e todos os equipamentos já estavam montados esperando por mim, aparentemente.

Enquanto Jacques me dava algumas indicações de posicionamento e descrevia como pretendia montar as cenas, uma aparição me chamou atenção e precisei me controlar para não ficar com a boca aberta embasbacado.

Duas modelos adentraram o salão enroladas em roupões brancos, calçadas em sapatos pretos altíssimos, e cada uma usava uma peruca de cabelo curto, estilo Chanel: uma loira, que parecia mais desenvolta e segura de si, e a outra, com peruca de cabelos pretos, mais reservada ficou sentada quieta conversando apenas com um rapaz que estava em pé ao lado de sua cadeira. Não pude ver seus rostos com clareza, pois estavam completamente envoltos em véus de um tecido fino e meio transparente, pretos o suficiente para não dar total visibilidade do que se escondia por trás deles. Eu precisaria me concentrar muito para controlar a excitação que a visão daquelas mulheres misteriosas estava me causando. Ter uma ereção no meio de uma sessão fotográfica seria mortalmente constrangedor para mim. Então tratei de evitar ao máximo olhar em sua direção e, graças a Deus, elas fizeram a parte delas se mantendo distantes. Parece até que tinham o mesmo pressentimento que eu.

As sessões se passaram conforme o planejado. Houve alguns momentos mais tensos para mim, como quando eu estava sendo fotografado com a garota da peruca preta. Eu deitado no chão, e ela vestindo somente uma meia-calça preta transparente, óculos escuros com os seios expostos, sentava sobre mim, com as pernas dobradas nas laterais do meu quadril, e uma câmera na mão, fingindo estar fazendo uns close-ups meus. Ela cheirava tão bem, um perfume familiar... toda aquela cena só me fazia lembrar de Nick. Como eu faria para encontrá-la novamente? Era melhor eu parar de pensar nela, senão não poderia evitar uma iminente ereção. Só em pensar naquela mulher eu já ficava louco de tesão.

Não vou negar que toquei meu próprio trompete algumas – várias – vezes cheirando sua deliciosa fragrância naquela calcinha de renda preta que guardei em meu bolso sem a menor intenção de devolvê-la, durante nossa pegação no after-party do desfile.

O outro momento difícil foi uma cena em que a garota de peruca loira ficava completamente pelada dentro da banheira, e eu deitado no chão do banheiro, completamente vestido, observava-lhe como se ela fosse um objeto sagrado intocável. Estava ali, eu podia vê-la, mas não podia tocá-la. Tão perto, tão distante. Brilhante!

Eu realmente gostei do conceito desse editorial. Pela primeira vez na vida fazia um trabalho de modelo literalmente com prazer – com o perdão do trocadilho.

Também tive sérias dificuldades de conter o Rob Jr. quando aquele fotógrafo bastardo teve a brilhante idéia de reunir aquelas duas beldades completamente nuas com seus sapatos de salto alto pairando ao meu redor enquanto eu tentava me fazer de indiferente sentado em uma poltrona que compunha o cenário.

Fora esses pequenos detalhes atordoantes, o dia passou rápido, exatamente como eu esperava. Cumprimentei a equipe e me recolhi para meu camarim. As modelos já haviam se retirado, vestidas em seus roupões felpudos.

Estava arrumando minha mochila,que estava sobre a mesa ao lado de um recamier de couro branco com design muito moderno, destoando da decoração geral do palacete.

Guardei meu laptop, celular e um livro que costumava ler durante as horas de espera seja onde fossem, em seguida fui tirando as roupas do figurino para vestir meu jeans e camiseta de malha, quando fui surpreendido por uma pessoa entrando em meu camarim subitamente. Eu estava usando somente meus boxers. Quase tive um ataque de pânico.

Era a modelo da peruca de cabelos pretos. Ela estava vestindo exatamente o que usou durante as fotos, ou seja, nada e sapatos de salto alto pretos.

Prendi a respiração com a visão diante de mim.

Que corpo lindo! Longilíneo aproximadamente 1,75m, pernas longas e firmes, quadril discreto formando curvas sutis com sua cintura fina e seios fartos em proporção com seu corpo delicado. Sua pele tinha um tom marfim, uniforme, que fazia um contraste incrível com o cabelo preto da peruca. Eu queria ver seu rosto, mas era impossível por causa do véu que ela usava e a peruca que cobria a testa com uma franja reta.

Fiquei paralisado no meu canto, com a boca seca, sem saber o que dizer. Mas antes mesmo que eu me manifestasse, ela trancou a porta, apagou a luz e depois disso o que pude sentir foi um tecido envolvendo meus olhos, como se fosse uma venda.

- Mlle. Mercier? O que está fazendo? Suspirei imerso na escuridão do aposento somada ao escuro da venda.

Nenhuma resposta.

De repente senti sua respiração ofegante se aproximando do meu rosto. Uma onda de calafrios percorreu meu corpo. Seja lá o que essa garota esteja planejando fazer comigo, eu aceito na hora!

Senti suas mãos finas tateando as laterais das minhas coxas até encontrar minhas mãos, que estavam pendendo ao lado do meu corpo petrificado. Ela foi me empurrando levemente até me encostar contra a parede e com suas mãos junto das minhas, suspendeu-as fazendo um percurso lento pela parede até que as duas se juntassem sobre minha cabeça. Eu podia sentir sua boca quase encostando na minha. Inclinei-me para frente em uma tentativa de beijá-la, mas ao sentir minha proximidade ela afastou-se sutilmente, ainda segurando minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça.

Senti seus mamilos firmes encostando em meu tórax, o que imediatamente disparou meu coração e meu membro respondeu com uma ereção massiva. Precisava me libertar de minha cueca, mas minhas mãos estavam presas, eu estava completamente à mercê da vontade de Mlle. Mercier. O que no fundo não era nada ruim. Mais uma vez eu me encontrava nas mãos de uma mulher, sujeito aos seus caprichos sexuais. Parece que abriram a temporada de caça ao Robert. De um dia para outro as mulheres enlouqueceram e resolveram me fazer de objeto.

Eu até estava gostando da brincadeira, era muito excitante. E uma das coisas que mais me dá prazer em uma relação é poder proporcionar o máximo de prazer à minha parceira. E se, naquele momento, Mlle. Mercier era minha parceira e estava satisfeita abusando de mim, eu também estava satisfeito. Parece que nossa ousada sessão de fotos acendeu seu fogo tanto quanto acendeu o meu.

Ela libertou minhas mãos e agarrou meus quadris me virando de lado para a parede, e continuou me empurrando para trás até que eu caísse sobre uma superfície fofa que tinha a altura mais ou menos de uma cadeira. Só podia ser o recamier de couro branco, era a única peça de mobiliário ao lado da mesinha perto de mim.

Ela montou sobre mim, exatamente como na foto em que usava meia-calça preta, pressionando sua abertura contra meu membro latejante, inclinou-se sobre meu tórax e senti novamente seus mamilos rígidos roçando contra meu abdômen, seguindo em direção ao meu peito... eu estava prestes a inverter nossas posições, jogar meu corpo sobre o dela e invadi-la impiedosamente com todo meu tesão, mas esperei seu próximo movimento, eu valorizo o prazer da recompensa tardia.

De repente senti seus lábios molhados envolvendo meu mamilo direito, sua língua batendo freneticamente contra a ponta do mamilo, quase dei um salto, agarrei sua bunda com força, fazendo uma fricção de meu membro na abertura entre suas pernas. Quando mais eu apertava sua bunda, maior a pressão que ela fazia no meu mamilo. Sentia sua respiração pesada em contato com minha pele. Eu estava completamente louco. Suas mãos escorreram lentamente ao longo de minhas costelas, descendo até o cós de minha cueca que já estava molhada com os fluidos de Mlle. Mercier, indicando que ela já estava pronta.

Ajudei-a a remover minha boxer, levantando meu quadril com ela sobre mim e com suas mãos habilidosas ela me introduziu dentro de si e começou uma dança lenta e sensual sobre mim. Com os olhos ainda vendados, eu me deliciava a cada movimento que ela fazia, sentindo suas paredes apertadas massageando toda minha extensão.

Podia ouvir levemente o gemido manhoso que ela tentava conter e isso me excitava ainda mais.

O vai-e-vem aumentou gradativamente e eu não conseguia mais me segurar. Com a voz rouca e ofegante, avisei que estava prestes a gozar, a hora para sair de cima de mim era agora.

Mas é claro que ela não respondeu nada, só continuou sua dança frenética em cima de mim até que eu encontrasse meu alívio.

Segundos depois foi sua vez. Senti seu corpo estremecer, se contraindo em torno de mim, e então Mlle. Mercier se jogou sobre meu peito e ficou lá por alguns minutos.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, deveria pedir desculpas? Creio que não, ela que me atacou!

- Err... Obrigado? Foi... inesperado?

Levantei meu braço para passar a mão em meus cabelos, mas ela as segurou em um impulso tão rápido que me assustou.

- Ok, não se preocupe, não vou remover a venda, se é isso que está preocupando você. Apesar de que eu queria ver seu rosto. Deve ser tão lindo quanto seu corpo. Parece que foi esculpido pelas mãos de um anjo.

Em resposta ela apenas acariciou meu rosto e meu cabelo. Ergueu-se no escuro, pegou alguma coisa na arara de meu figurino, deduzi que seria meu roupão, e então abriu a porta do camarim, cautelosamente para que pudesse sair sem ser vista.

Antes de sair ela murmurou alguma coisa em francês que eu não entendi, e se foi corredor adentro.

(J'aimerais que ce soit différent ...)

Por mais que eu estivesse morrendo de curiosidade para ver seu rosto, fiquei quieto deitado sobre o recamier esperando ela sair para me recompor. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por aquela deusa que me proporcionou uma transa quase tão boa quanto a de Dominique.

Ah! E ela deixou seu véu comigo! Quer dizer que agora além de homem-objeto, eu estava me tornando colecionador de souvenires de minhas aventuras sexuais.

Que loucura, eu precisava me arrumar antes que mais alguém adentrasse meu camarim sem se anunciar e me flagrasse deitado sobre um recamier só de cueca e com uma venda sobre os olhos.

Para minha sorte, havia um banheiro no cômodo, o que me permitiu tomar um banho para eliminar os resquícios de sexo que exalava por todos os meus poros.

Vinte minutos depois eu já estava caminhando em direção à saída do palacete quando esbarrei com o rapaz que conversava animadamente com Mlle. Mercier no início do dia, antes das fotos.

Cumprimentei-o polidamente e no mesmo momento tive a idéia de perguntá-lo sobre aquela garota misteriosa. Eles pareciam ser bastante íntimos.

Com a desculpa de que não havia me apresentado anteriormente, aproximei-me do rapaz, estendendo a mão e exibindo meu melhor sorriso:

- Boa noite Monsieur...?

- Duville, Jermaine Duville! – Apertou minha mão sacudindo-a vigorosamente.

Às vezes eu esquecia que era famoso e me surpreendia com essas reações exacerbadas à minha presença.

- Desculpe-me monsieur Duville, trabalhamos o dia inteiro e não me apresentei. Desculpe a indelicadeza. Sou Robert.

- Sem problemas Monsieur P., você estava muito concentrado trabalhando para que reparasse em mim. – Respondeu simpaticamente.

- É, mas nunca se está ocupado demais para ser cordial com os colegas de trabalho. A equipe foi maravilhosa, acho que o resultado será impecável.

- Sim, sim, não tenho a menor dúvida disso!

- É uma pena que eu não tenha tido a chance de me despedir das garotas que trabalharam conosco. Elas foram adoráveis, corajosas e profissionais.

- Ah sim, Caroline e Dominique são fantásticas, trabalho com elas há anos, elas levam seu trabalho muito a sério. São minhas melhores modelos.

Quase engasguei ao ouvir o nome "Dominique."

- Mlle. Mercier e Mlle. Valois?

- Não, Mlle. Caroline Valois e Mlle. Dominique Mercier.

Minha visão quase apagou quando ouvi o nome "Dominique" junto ao sobrenome "Mercier". Então era ela novamente? No fundo eu sabia que era ela. Está explicado porque se comportou de forma tão recatada durante as fotografias... Era porque estava trabalhando. Mas quando tivemos nosso momento a sós, não me beijou e nem falou nada, para que eu não a reconhecesse. Mas por quê? Se ela não queria nada comigo, por que me surpreendeu novamente? Eu estava ficando completamente confuso e mais enfeitiçado ainda por ela.

Se isso for alguma espécie de joguinho de conquista, vou cair fora logo, essas histórias sempre acabam mal. Mas não fazia o tipo dela criar joguinhos. Ela própria disse que não gosta de perder tempo se envolvendo quando seu objetivo era único e exclusivamente se satisfazer.

Só tenho mais alguns dias na cidade antes de voltar para Londres e engatar outra seqüência pesada de gravações pelos próximos três ou quatro meses.

Resolvi arriscar a sorte e tentar conseguir algum contato seu com esse rapaz que parecia ser bem próximo dela.

- Ah, mas que coincidência! Creio que conheci Mlle. Mercier em uma festa depois de um desfile três dias atrás. Estou quase certo de que era ela. Não pude reconhecê-la totalmente por trás daquele véu, mas a modelo que conheci se chamava Dominique e parecia bastante com uma das garotas que fotografou comigo hoje.

- Então você esteve no desfile também?! Que coincidência, esse mundo é muito pequeno mesmo...

- Você poderia me dar algum contato dela? Acho que ela se encaixa perfeitamente em uma campanha para a qual fui convidado, de uma grife britânica. Gostaria de indicá-la...

- Mas claro! Sou agente dela. Tome, aqui está meu cartão. Me ligue e conversaremos os detalhes dessa campanha. Conversarei com Nick para saber se ela se interessa.

- Ah... ok, obrigado. Nos vemos por aí, foi um prazer Monsieur Duville.

- O prazer foi todo meu, Robert!

"Mas que porra, esse viado bagunçou meus planos. Não quero ninguém intermediando minha relação com Dominique. Ele parecia amigo íntimo, já que chamá-la de 'Nick' é um privilégio para seu seleto grupo de amigos."

Saí caminhando pela rua, tentando processar tudo o que havia ocorrido ao longo do dia e principalmente essa estranha coincidência com minha deusa do sexo.

Então essa garota atravessou meu caminho novamente e meu deu a segunda transa mais maravilhosa de minha vida! Eu precisava fazer algo em relação a isso. Imediatamente.

Cheguei ao hotel de táxi e pedi na recepção uma lista telefônica de nomes. Se ela era residente da cidade, seu nome deveria constar na lista de nomes e endereços do catálogo.

Corri para minha suíte no último andar e me joguei sobre a cama sem ao menos tirar os sapatos.

Percorri as páginas da lista freneticamente procurando pelo nome "Dominique Mercier", mas aparentemente era um nome bastante comum na França, havia cerca de seis pessoas listadas com este nome, algumas com variações como nomes do meio ou algum nome como "Jeanne" ou "Claire" antes ou depois de "Dominique". Decidi tentar no endereço do site que constava no cartão que Jermaine havia me entregue, talvez em seu site tivesse um perfil profissional de Nick com seu nome completo. Caso contrário eu teria que sair ligando para todos os seis números da lista até encontrar 'minha' Dominique.

Eu estava certo, ao acessar o site da agência de Jermaine, na página inicial havia uma foto absolutamente linda de Nick vestida com roupas angelicais, em tons claros, sem formar nenhum contraste com sua pele nem com seu cabelo ou maquiagem. Parecia uma dessas musas de pinturas do período do Renascimento.

Cliquei no link para os perfis das modelos cadastradas e finalmente descobri que o nome dela era Dominique Anne Mercier.

Voltei para a lista e lá estava o nome que eu tanto procurava e ao lado, seu endereço.

Rue De La Fontaine au Roi, 35. Republique.

Dessa vez ela não me escapa. Dessa vez faremos do meu jeito. Vou descobrir quais são suas intenções e acabar logo com esse mistério antes que eu vá embora para Londres cheio de dúvidas e a memória dessa garota intrigante me atormente pelo resto da vida.


End file.
